Full Moon
by jblove-x
Summary: Sierra, the girl every guy wants, the girl with the perfect life. Well that's how it looks from someone else point of view. She hates her life. What happens when she falls for Spencer? A Quileute Shape-Shifter/werewolf. Will he help her through her life?
1. Book One Sierra Chapter One

Chapter One.

Day one.

I woke up with a terrible headache. My mind was racing with the thoughts of the up coming day. I felt panic take over me. Would the other students like me? I know I'll be different then what they're used to. Will they be able to deal with that? I felt nauseated at the thought of standing out. I hated attention. Though it seemed to follow me like I was some magnet. All because of my perfect blonde curls, and apparently "irresistible" looks. I hated having everyone's eyes on me. All the guys apparently thinking the same thing: how to get with me.

I groaned hearing the light sets of footsteps tumbling down the stairs. I could hear the little whispers coming from Marilyn and Leanne, my six-year-old half- sisters.

"Si?" Leanne peeked around the door, her head sticking into my room. My mom loved to dress the girls up. Leanne had her dirty blonde hair in high pigtails. She was dressed in a frilly pink shirt, and jean skirt with pink tights.

"Why are you up so _early_?" I complained into the pillow.

"It's seven." Marilyn was now in my room too. Her hair was in a French braid, and she wore the same outfit as Leanne. Mom also loved dressing them alike. "Mommy sent us to wake you."

I quickly sat up. Too quickly, I had to blink to adjust to the light Leanne switched on. "Get out of my room, you twerps." I hurled at them, restraining myself from cursing.

Marilyn's eyes bulged, and I could tell she was about to call for mom. Not that I cared too much. I wasn't on good terms with her at the moment anyway. All because I wouldn't smile over being dragged away from Queens, New York to La Push, Washington. How could anyone smile through that? My step dad accepted a job here, and that was it. No question about it. Mom said we were moving. I tried to convince dad to let me stay with him, but that was a no go.

"Sierra Batten!" My mothers voice boomed from the top of the stairs. The only upside to moving was that I got my floor in this house. I got the entire basement. Which included my own; kitchen, bathroom, and front room, plus of course my bedroom. My bedroom's tiny-just big enough to fit a single bed, and my closet. We had to renovate to fit more closet space. I don't really need a big room though, when I have an apartment to myself. We'd only been here for three days, but I already loved my living agreement: everyone has to knock before coming down. Except the twins don't. But they soon will.

"Yes mom?" I grumbled as I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and to the bottom of the stairs. Mom was dressed in a navy skirt, and a white blouse. She looked like she was going out.

"It's time to get ready. Kirk will drive you to school today."

"Ugh. School." I shook my head, and then answered "I'll be ready in a half an hour." I retrieved to my linen closet and pulled out a towel. Then headed to the big bathroom. It had a bathtub, and a standing shower. I turned on the steamy water, and climbed in. I washed through my long hair that came midway down my back when it curled.

When I was done an all dried off, I went to my closet. I wanted to wear something trendy, but not oh-look-at-me-I'm-the-new-girl-from- New York. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a Hollister hoodie with a laced low cut tanktop underneath.

I scrunched my hair, and dried it. Applied some makeup. After that I hurried up the stairs to grab a quick breakfast. Mom had a muffin on the table for me, and a note.

Gone with the girls to their school in Forks. Sure you want to go to the Indian school? You can change your mind, darling Kirks waiting in the car. Hurry.

Mom.

I grabbed the muffin, and threw the note in the garbage. Mom signed the girls up for school in Forks, not far from here. But I said I'd rather go to the school on this Reservation. Quileute Tribal School. (QTS) I didn't see the point in traveling to another town for school. If Kirk made us move here, I was going to live here.

"Already?" Kirk asked as I swung the car door shut. I nodded to him in reply. My nerves started up again.

We pulled up to the school. It was unfamiliar looking compared to any school I'd ever gone to. It looked native. I jumped out of the car, feeling sick. Kirk pulled away, waving goodbye.

"Alright," I told myself "You can do this, Sierra" I began walking up the short path the to school. The inside was much more modern. Lockers like any other school, classrooms where modern too. It was just the outside. Many they hadn't wanted to lose their culture.

I went straight to the office to get my schedule. There was a line in front of the desk. Finally when I'd reached the front the lady behind the desk sized me up.

"Well, hello there. Are you the new student?"

"Yes. Sierra Batten." I responded. She handed me my class lists, and told me I should be in English right now. I thanked her and headed to room 203.

When I got in the classroom I felt eyes on me. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. MacKay. I smiled politely as he addressed me to a seat in the back. I hurried to it, hoping that I wasn't attracting too much attention.

"Hi, I'm Carter" The boy next to me said as I took my seat.

"Sierra" I responded. He kept smiling at me, so I turned to face the teacher. He was drowning on about how to create a good character. Firstly you have to believe in it as you do yourself. Ha. That's total bullshit.

When the bell finally rung, I was the first out of class. I heard Carter calling my name. I swirled around planning my excuse. I stopped thinking altogether when I saw who he was with. The boy had longish brown hair that flipped under his baseball cap. He was about six feet tall. But his eyes were what took my breath away. They were amazing; almost a green, but a mixture of blue too. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his incredible biceps.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." He said with one of the most amazing smiles.

"I'm Sierra."

He nodded. "Just moved here, huh?"

"Yeah, from New York."

"Ooh. We got ourselves a New Yorker here. Explains why you're so cute."

I felt myself blush, and he laughed. I was so used to this from every guy pretty much back home. Even Carter standing next to use looked pissed. But for some reason Spencer made me feel so different.

"So, because you're new here, I'm guessing you haven't got any plans this weekend?" He said in a deep sexy voice. I shook my head. "Well, now you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Things could be worse.

"Mom, I'm gone out…" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Spencer was waiting at the basement door. I had no idea what he planned for us to do, but I couldn't contain my giddiness. Mom could see for the past three days how excited I was.

I took one last peek in the full-length mirror. I had straightened my curls. Now my hair came down to my hips. It took an hour and a half to do, but I didn't care. It looked cold out, but Spencer only had a pale blue t-shirt on, and jeans. I had on my long purple knit turtleneck, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I decided not to where a coat. Just before I went to the door I grabbed a black scarf, and wrapped it around my neck. I pulled my black Ugs over my feet. Then I swung the door open.

"Hey you." He said. His t-shirt was blowing in the cold gust of wind. He wore no baseball cap today, so his tousled brown hair was blowing in his eyes. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Had he realized he was too good for me?

"What happened to your curls?"

"I straightened my hair." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, I love you curls. Don't do that next time we go out." He winked at me.

"Oh, you're so sly." I mocked him. He stuck out his tongue. "So where are we going?" I asked as a gust of wind hit me. I wrapped my arms around my waist. He looked totally at ease, even in his flimsy clothes. "Aren't you cold?"

"Oh. Cold." He said franticly. He bit his lip, then smiled. "I have some weird thing, makes my temperature really high all the time. It's weird."

"Really?" I asked. It sounded stupid, but I just shrugged and asked again where we were going.

"Beach." He replied. "Want to meet some of my friends?"

I knew I must have looked disappointed. His friends. Not just us. Was this a date or not? "Yeah. Sounds cool."

We turned a corner, and went through a narrow path. I tripped over a root in the ground, and managed to catch myself on a tree. He just laughed. Then I saw the beach. The waves were crashing up against the rocky shore. The sun was just setting over the island far in the distance. I gasped. He gave me a sideways glance, and the corner of his lips turned up. I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling back. He could tell.

"Hey Spence!" A boy who was about the same height as Spencer ran over to us. He had a toddler wrapped over his shoulder. She was screaming. I guessed she was about four, or older. Maybe five.

"Hey Quil. Hey Claire-bear." The little girl screamed in reply. "This is Sierra."

"Hi." I said, suddenly shy.

"Hey." Quil answered in return, raising his eyebrows at Spencer. He rolled his eyes.

"Come meet some more of my friends…" Spencer grabbed my hand and towed me down to the shore. There was a boy and a girl holding hands, walking down the beach. It looked to romantic to fit in with Quil and Claire. There were also some boys chilling around a fire. One had a girl on his lap.

"Woooo!" One called. He was by far the tallest I'd seen so far. He had long hair, way longer then Spencer's. "Look at what Spencer brought!" Spencer gave him the dirtiest of looks, then ignored him altogether. He began introducing people.

"This is Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, Matt, and Jacob." Jacob was the one who called out to him just seconds ago. Then he turned to the one with the girl on his lap. "Leah, and Aaron. This is Sierra." Spencer sat on one of the benches by the fire, and pat the seat next to him. I sat.

"So, Sierra." The one named Embry began. "For fucks sake, why are you hanging out with this screw up! There's a seat next to me, you know." He winked, and Spencer snorted. Then he put his arm around me.

"Back off" He warned. But there was humor in his voice. I wondered what brought all these boys, such different ages, together. They all had one thing in common. They were all Quileutes.

"Ooh, you just gonna let me him hit on your girl man?" Jacob asked with mock shock in his tone. Spencer let out a laugh. I felt suddenly accepted.

"I'm just kiddin' by" Embry spoke again. Then he muttered. "I'm still wondering why someone as pretty as you would waste time on Spence though."

I looked up, to see Spencer glancing back at me. He was smiling a beautiful smile. It nearly took my breath away. "I have my reasons." I replied, not losing his gaze. The boys roared with laughter. Spence rolled his eyes, and got up.

"Come on, we're leaving them." He winked at his boys and we headed down the beach. Past the couple holding hands. "Hey Sam. Emily." He waved. Emily had a scar across her face. I swallowed. She was beautiful, but the scar ran from her temple to her jaw. Spencer seemed to notice.

"Attacked by a bear…" He said shaking his head. I saw his jaw tighten.

"Bad bears here?"

"Sierra," He laughed. "Come on, when are bears good. Life's not like a fairy tale. No little bears living in a cottage, going out because their foods to hot."

"There might be nice bears somewhere. You never know, it's a weird world."

He stiffened. I frowned back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on. Lets go get something to eat?" He started walking back in the direction of the fire. I sighed. He didn't say any thing to me until we were sat down again. Some of the guys gave us questioning looks. This time I was squished between Spencer, and Embry. Not that I minded. Embry was really nice. He started talking to Spencer when we sat down. I wasn't focusing on their conversation. I was watching Emily and Sam. They looked so in love. Then my gaze went to Quil, and Claire. There was another women with them now, she looked a few years older then Quil. They were talking, and the women picked Claire up. She started kicking and screaming. I heard her yell something about wanting Quil. Quil just stood there, with a huge smile. I didn't know who the kid was to him, but he must have really loved her.

"Yeah, sounds good. Tomorrow, defiantly." Spencer said. I swung my head around to look back at them, hurting my neck.

"Oh, Sierra. You wanna come?" Embry asked.

"Where?"

"Party tomorrow night. Up on that cliff there." He pointed to a big cliff. It wasn't too high, and it sounded fun. Anyway, if it meant being with Spencer I'd go anywhere.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know how to get there…"

" Oh. Damn. That's right." Spencer said. "Man, I'll be working until seven. Wouldn't be able to pick you up in time. Embry, d'you think you could drive her?"

"Yeah, no big. I'll pick you up at five?"

"Sounds good to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The party.

Just as Embry said, he'd picked me up at five sharp. There was a knock on the door. I was relieved he came to the basement door like I'd told him. I opened the door, and told him to come in. I wasn't quite ready. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, with purple and gray stripes plus a pair of baggy dark wash jeans. His short hair had water droplets falling from it. He smiled at me.

I was wearing a black lacey low cut tanktop and a plaid miniskirt. Embry sized me up, and said. "You're a site for sore eyes."

I laughed and said, " and you're a CORNBALL" He laughed a bright and cheery laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. But won't you be cold?"

"Oh, what we girls do for guys." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, Mom."

"Are we done insulting me yet?"

"Almost." I said, and he frowned. "You're gay. Now I'm done."

"Awe, that one hit home." He mimicked the tone I used when saying what girls do. "Now, lets go."

"Sure thing." I locked the door behind me, and saw his car. It was an old Chevy truck. Blue and beat up. "Not quite done." I admitted. "You're trucks really ghetto."

"I'm sick of you already and we've only been together five minutes. "

"Fine. When we get there I'll just find Spence." I smiled at the thought. Embry didn't say anything else, so I didn't either; instead I just focused on the music. It was a killer's song, Mr. Brightside. This was one of my favorite songs.

"And it's all in my head but she's touching his chest!" I sang at the top of my lungs. He gave me a sidelong glance, and rolled his eyes. "Don't like my singing?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. "You're 'bout as good as choking lama."

"A choking _lama_?" I asked.

He shrugged. "My uncle used to have a lama back in the day. His pet." He must have seen my expression because he said "They don't sound to nice when they're choking."

I didn't get a chance to respond because we pulled into a parking lot. He opened his door, and came around to open my door. I thanked him, and rushed to the cliff where I could see the smoke coming off the fire. I couldn't see Spence's car there, so I guessed he wasn't here yet. I felt my heart sink. I couldn't wait to see him. I'd never actually felt this way before. About any guy. My heart started beating quicker when I thought about him, when someone said his name.

"Si!" Keyana, Brady's girlfriend said, waving me over. She was wrapped up in his arms. He never took his eyes off her, even as she squirmed free to come over and hug me.

"Hey Key." I hugged her back.

"Ooh. You're boyfriends here." She whispered in my ear. I jerked up suddenly. I didn't know why, but for some reason I really liked Keyana. She let me go, and I felt my legs jerk forward even before I thought too. My mind began racing as I stood looking at him. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and light jeans. I had to wait to catch my breath before walking over to him. He stood smiling, and waiting. I wasn't sure, but I thought I detected a smug look on his brilliant face.

Finally I couldn't stop myself, I rushed over to him. "Hey Spence." I said, trying to contain my happiness. He smiled back, taking my hand. His hand was warm, and I suddenly wondered if that bullshit he gave me was true. I didn't believe him, but his skin almost burned my hand. I didn't move it though. It felt nice.

He took in my miniskirt, smiled, and said casually "You look nice, Sierra." I blinked at him. How blunt. What was with this boy? No boy had ever had this power over me. He seemed to realized that power, and use it for him. Not that I cared. He could do whatever he wanted. "No. You look beautiful." He added after we stood there not saying anything for over a minute. I felt myself blush. I was glad it was so dark, and he probably couldn't tell. He was starring into my eyes, then next thing I knew he brought his lips to mine, crushing into me with passion. We kept kissing until I heard the holler of laughter erupting from behind us. I pulled away immediately. He rolled his eyes, and pulled me back into them.

"Awe, leave 'em alone bys." I heard Keyana muttered behind us. Then Leah and Emily agreed. I heard one more voice before they all shut up. Embry's. He mumbled something. I didn't have the will power to focus on anything besides the set of lips against mine, and the tongue in my mouth.

When we broke out of our long kiss, I saw the faces watching us. Spencer chuckled, and rolled his eyes once again. "What not into PDA?" He mumbled; his eyes still locked on mine. I wanted to pull him back into me, kiss him again. I wanted to take him back to my apartment… Stop it! I yelled at myself! You've just met him last week!

"Want to go for a walk…" He trailed off, glancing over me, which wasn't hard, seeing I was only five foot six. He smiled, and I turned to see what at. It was Keyana. Her eyebrows were raised, and her arms crossed.

"Ditching us already?" She asked with a shrug. "Well have fun…" Some of the boys whistled. Spencer snorted, and Keyana added. "Yeah, not _too_ much."

"We'll try not too." I mumbled in reply. Jacob shot me a questioning look, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled back in reply. I couldn't help smiling too. "See you guys… later." I said before Spencer dragged me up a long trail, and when we were out of sight, pinned me up against the stony rock wall. He kissed me harder then before, and quicker. Like he couldn't contain himself. I pushed him off me, panting. He smiled sly grin.

"You're…" He started, but kissed me before finishing. "Amazing…" He finished. He pulled away then, resting his mouth of my forehead. "I really like you. Just so you know."

"I like you a lot." I answered. He pulled his face from my hair and went back to my lips. We kissed for a while, after a few moments he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him with more passion then I thought was possible.

"Um, Sierra?" He asked slowly. His eyes were an un-readable expression. I frowned, letting my legs slide down him until my feet were securely on the cold ground. He must have realized I was to dumb struck to answer because he continued. "Don't get me wrong! I don't want to stop kissing you!"

"Then what is it?" I demanded.

"I've got to tell you something… but I don't know how… I don't know if I can…" He let every thought trail off. I tapped my foot impatiently. He looked down, and pressed his foot on top of mine to make me stop.

"Spencer…" I began, but I was stopped because his finger was pressed against my lip. He shushed me. I rolled my eyes, and tried talking again. "Spencer… I don't understand you."

"Don't try too. Don't think, just feel." He muttered against my lips. I began protesting but he shook his head, muttering again "Stop thinking." I frowned. How could I stop thinking? What was I some brainless blonde. Well okay, I am a blonde, but still.

"Ugh! I can't just _not _think!" He snorted at my reply. He kissed me again, as if trying to prove I could. Because suddenly I wasn't _thinking_. I was just _kissing_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Shocking News.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Keyana asked. She was lounged across the beaches sand. Waves crashing at her toes, her head rested against a rock. We were waiting for Spencer and Brady. It'd been exactly a week since the night I'd made out with Spencer, and we were now a thing, I suppose.

"We… just talked." I lied. We did more then talk, but I guess we used our mouths. Close enough.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure." We both broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" A voice said behind me. It was a sexy deep voice that made my heartbeat quicken. Spencer sat down next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you sweetie." He murmured in my ear. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. I answered him with a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, baby." I nuzzled into his muscular chest, just listening to his breathing. I didn't know if I was really in love, but I thought I was on the verge of love. I could tell that I wanted to be with him for a long time.

"Man! How'd _I _get a girl like _you_?" He said in a soft voice. I let my eyes drift shut. I had just been thinking the same thing.

"I don't mean to ruin the perfect moment…" I said into his chest, he tilted my face up, so I was looking in his eyes. I took that as my cue to continue. "But last week… You had to tell me something."

He let out a long breath before saying anything. I closed my eyes again, and fell into his chest. He was stiff. "I'm not sure how…"

"You've already said that. Just spit it out. What, do you have a girlfriend?" I accused casually. Hoping for dear life that it wasn't true. He frowned at me, and I took it as a no. "Then I don't really care. What is it?"

He glanced over at Keyana and Brady. They were into a heavy kiss. His lips turned down at the corners.

"Alright. I'm a werewolf" He said casually. I laughed. Boy was this kid good at lighting the mood. "That's why I didn't tell you." He moaned into my hair. His breath tickled the top of my head.

"I'm being serious." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked into my eyes, his gaze intense. "Sierra. So. Am. I." He pronounced every word clearly. "No joke" He said. I detected the pain in his voice. For almost a minute he seemed fragile. Then the moment passed because he stiffened, and sighed. "Never mind. I'd better go, Sierra. Need a ride?"

"No." I grumbled, letting him squirm out from under me. He gave me one last pained look, and started heading up the beach. Almost immediately Keyana pulled away from Brady.

"What's wrong Si?" She asked franticly. "Where's Spencer going?" She demanded in a hard tone.

"I don't even care." I lied. "He's full of bullshit. I bet he really does have a girlfriend. Ha! 'I'm a werewolf' HA!" I barked louder this time. "Can you believe that _garbage_!?" I rambled on. "What?" I asked when I saw the nervous expression on their faces. Keyana pressed her lips together. She glanced at Brady and he nodded.

"Um, Sierra. He's not bull shitting you." She said in a hoarse voice.

"What the fuck!?" I snapped. "You too?" I started cursing under my breath. "What's wrong with this place? Is everyone fucking crazy?"

"I'm a werewolf too." Brady said calmly.

"I'm outta here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Painful Nightmare.

"I can't believe this." I muttered as I walked home from school. I spent the whole day avoiding Spencer. He didn't look at me either. I made sure I wouldn't cry until I was safely tucked away in my bed. I ran the rest of the way, slamming the front door a little too hard. Kirk stumbled down the stairs, looking drunk.

"What the fuck you slamming my door for?" He asked with a sharp tone.

"Uh, I'm sorry." I stuttered. "I didn't mean to."

"You better not have, or you'll be in for it, darling." He grumbled, walking down the stairs to face me. His face just inches from mine. I crinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I-I."

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed.

"What did I do?" I demanded.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." He said, grapping my left arm with his right hand, and slapping me across the face with his left. It stung. I tried not to cry. He pulled on my hair, and let his fist connect with my face, just below my left eye. I winced. He let out a barking laugh. I cringed, closing my eyes as I prepared myself for the upcoming attack. He pushed me against the wall. I hit it so hard I fell to the ground. He kicked me in the side a few times. I let out a loud scream. He stumbled backwards, absorbing what he'd done. I looked up into his eyes, he closed his. Then he opened them. "I'm sorry, Sierra. I never meant too… If we could just keep this to ourselves"

"Sure sure." I mumbled. "I wont tell my mother you just beat me." His eyes bulged, and I winced for the upcoming pain. Nothing came. I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Get downstairs" He growled. I nodded with a gulp of air. It hurt my stomach. I pulled myself up from the floor, and tried to get down the stairs with as little pain as possible. When I got downstairs I locked the door to my room, and lay on my bed, letting tears stream down my cheeks. This had to be the worst day I'd ever experienced. All of a sudden I wanted Spencer to be next to me, to be lying next to me, with his arms wrapped around me. Telling me it'd all be okay. I could see his face in my mind. Perfectly. I started thinking of possibilities for a lie to everyone. I decided on "I got mugged on my way home from Port Angles." No one knew I went, but no one knew I didn't. I imagined telling my mom it was Kirk during his drunken fit. The pain it caused surrounded me. As much as my mother pissed me off, her pain made me hurt along with her. I imagined him ever touching Leanne or Marilyn. Nobody else in the house ever seemed to be bruised or beaten. I'd never seen my mom with a black eye, or in the slightest bit of pain. That comforted me. I'd rather take all this pain then have one of them have too.

I heard a faint knock, then "Can I come in?" It was mom.

I re-told the story in my head as I whimpered "be right there." I pulled myself up with a jolt of pain. Mom gasped when she saw me..

"Oh honey" She crooned. "What on earth happened to you!?" Her panicked expression caught me off guard, I knew she'd be upset, but it was still unsettling. I hated having to lie.

"I got mugged… ow … on my way home from Port Angles." I said between sobs.

"Oh baby, do you know who it was?"

I shook my head, and leaned it against her shoulder. "No. I don't. They got me from behind."

"I'll have the police find them!" She stated. I swallowed back the words 'look upstairs' "They can't get away with this."

"mom, they had plane tickets to Europe. One dropped his. They just stole my fifty bucks. I guess they were trying to get some extra money. Just put out a warning. It's alright. I really don't think a case would be good for me… Going on trial, and everything. Being interviewed. That's too much stress. It will just re-kindle my memory. I just want to forget the son of a bitch who attacked me"

She just nodded along with my story. Her eyes seemed to doubt me, but she just let me lean against her. Her arms gently strung across my shoulder, trying not to hurt me. "Let's get you into bed, honey" She said. "Kirk, come down here!"

"Oh, honey, it's not…" Kirk began when he saw my moms terrified expression. He looked at me, his brows furrowing. I gave him a look hoping it would silence him. It did.

"Look what happened to Sierra! She got mugged."

He faked surprise, and anger. "We'll get 'em, Sierra, Hun."

"Thanks guys." I mumbled, looking anywhere but Kirk in the eyes.

"Let me take you to the hospital!" My mom said. I groaned, trying to tell her it wasn't necessary. She didn't listen. "Kirk, get the twins." She commanded, then she told him to pulled the truck around back. She'd drive me in the truck, so I could lie across the back seat. He'd take the twins in the car. Kirk did as told, his expression unfamiliar and unreadable. I didn't care. I couldn't look at him.

When we got to the hospital mom went straight to the emergency doors. She left me in the car, asking to get me onto a stretcher. I groaned. That wasn't necessary either. Again, she ignored my complaints. She was acting so motherly it was new to me. It was a new experience. Something I hadn't had since she remarried, and had the twins. A man came out, and helped me onto the hard stretcher. I mumbled a thank you. He just told me I'd be okay. I sighed. How many times would I hear that.

I got placed in a bed as I awaited the doctor. Mom went to make sure Kirk and the twins were alright. The door slowly creaked open. I expected mom. It was Spencer.

"Dear lord, Sierra!" He groaned, closing his eyes. "Your mom called me… Said you'd been mugged!"

I let out a sob. He paced around the room. "I'm so sorry, Si. I should've talked to you today. Not ignored you. It was just hard, you know?" He rambled. I watched him as he paced. It felt oddly comforting. "I mean, I put myself out there, telling you the truth, because I really really like you. I didn't want a relationship built on a lie. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe I should've never told you. I'm sorry.

"I really want us to be honest with each other though, don't you?" He looked at me expecting something. I nodded my head, trying to hold back the fresh flow of tears. No lies. Here he was in the hospital thinking I was mugged. I needed to tell him. It would be the best for both of us.

"I wasn't mugged, Spencer." I croaked.

He stopped pacing, and looked at me. His face confused. 'W-what?"

"Kirk… Kirk was drunk." I moaned. "He… beat me." It felt good to get the words out of my mouth. They'd been trying to escape for nearly two hours.

Spencer began to tremble. His arms shaking uncontrollably. He pushed the hair out of his face, leaving his head resting between his hands. I waited for him to get control of himself. He started pacing again. "He fucking beat you?" He asked suddenly. I whimpered. I was sick of crying, what was wrong with me? I'd cried enough. He came over to me. "Oh baby, oh baby, I'm so so so so so sorry." He mumbled. He sat on the edge of my bed. "I… oh god. I'll kill him for you."

"Spencer!" I shrieked. "Don't say that." I snapped. "That would kill my mom.. she loves him."

"More then she loves you? I doubt it!" He was practically yelling now, I tried to shush him, but he ignored me. "No mother would let her daughter go through that, Si." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. I hadn't moved an inch since I spoke those words. How had I let them escape. How stupid was I? Pretty god damn stupid. "Jesus Christ. Where is he? I'm going to kill him." He stormed out of the room, trembling again before I could scream at him. He left me there, with a panicky feeling fluttering in my stomach. Spencer couldn't kill him! Then he'd go to jail!


End file.
